The opinions of Freddie
by labelma
Summary: Freddie is a dauntless security guard, who spends his days observing people. how will he feel about characters we know and love? The characters from an outsiders point of view. I don't suggest reading this, it was my first story, I just can't bring myself to delete it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first official fanfiction, so I'm sure it won't be perfect. Thank you for getting so far as to click on my story, I appreciate it. Before you read any further, I would like to say, that this is not really a story, because it has no plot. This is simply how an outsider (someone who is not connected to the story) might view the characters, without knowing all the details. So with that said, here is my story. Oh and a little side note, this takes place in the middle of stage two.**

My name is Freddie. I'm 18 years old, and I was born here, in the greatest faction dauntless. I was ranked number four at the end of initiation, landing me a job as a dauntless security guard. What we are supposed to do, is walk around the pit and hallways, making sure that everything is safe, but then again, this is dauntless, so there is almost no need for a security guard. Does that mean I've never actually done my job? No, there have been quite a few incidents, why my skills were needed, but in the two years that I've been here, it has been mostly thieves, or drunken members getting into fights with children (its dauntless right?). So mostly, I spend my days watching people. Not in a stalking, snooping kind of way, but I walk around the compound, and watch how people interact. It's quite interesting actually. After doing this for two years, I've gotten the hang of how to read body language, and what someone really means when they say something. I guess my extra erudite aptitude helps with that a little bit. The annual initiation season always spices things up a bit. New initiates are so interesting to read, and how they interact with their trainers and members is even more interesting.

**Okay, so that's chapter one. I know the chapter was short, they will all be short, and so this is just the beginning. I will get to work right away on Freddie's opinion of Four. Please review, I am fully open to criticism, and I want to make my work better. So please review. Also, I would love to hear any of your opinions of the characters, so maybe I can incorporate, more than just my view. The characters are Four, Eric, Tris, Christina, And Al. thank you for reading this far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for clicking chapter 2. I appreciate, that you have wanted to read this far. Here is how Freddie feels about Four. **

I'm sitting at dinner, with the rest of the security guards. There are three in all, including me. Dauntless always had the best food, and the cake is to die for. I see Four, sitting on the other side of the cafeteria, alone. He's not a total recluse, but he's not the most social creature either. It's quite odd, considered he was ranked number one, and has so few fears (four fears is the lowest on record). Most people with that kind of reputation are popular, with an extremely prestigious job, and for the most part, social. Four on the other hand speaks to people only for work (he works in the control room. Not a very prestigious job, for someone of his rank), the initiates (I guess that could go under the work section), Zeke, and Shauna, who are his only friends. I know that Eric hates him, to the point of death wishes (but let's save that for next chapter).

I see he is staring at something. I follow his gaze, two tables over, to where a group of the new initiates sit. Around the table sits Christina, who is talking so loudly, I can hear her from where I sit, Will, who is intently listening to Christina, Tris, who seems to be the one Four is staring at, and Al, who is also staring at Tris. Ooh, now it makes sense. Tris seems oblivious to Four's glance, although she is avoiding looking at Al. Hmm, while two initiates dating, is nothing new, or surprising, I have not seen an instructor date an initiate, although I can see why it is avoided. Four would be accused of favoritism, and Tris would be ridiculed. I heard a rumor that Four had been forced by Eric to throw knives at Tris, who had stood up for Al, thus having to take his place standing in front of the target. A part of me feels that Eric had done it, with the sole purpose of hurting Four. Like I said, Eric hates Four. A lot.

Looking at Four again, I can see his eyes are full of longing. I remember he was originally from abnegation, though I don't know what his real name is. As far as I know, his real name could be Four. I know that Tris is from abnegation, hence her nickname, Stiff. Maybe they recognize each other, though I doubt it, because Four has tried as hard as he can to hide his past. Only a few of his fellow initiates remember he was abnegation, because of the clothes he was wearing when he came, but aside from that, no one knows anything about him before he transferred. I wonder why he is so fixed on keeping his past a secret. Well I guess it must be none of my business, but then again, nothing is, and yet I know almost all the happenings in the compound. I guess you could call me a snoop.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my second chapter. Please review, and continue on to then next chapter. I am open to criticism, and I would love to hear what you think about everything, and I always enjoy a good divergent conversation, so if you have anything you want to discuss, feel free to pm me. I have nothing on my profile yet. I will in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you for getting this far. Here is how Freddie feels about Eric. It won't be as long as the last chapter, because I know less about Eric. This takes place at the same dinner as the last chapter. **

My eyes fall on Eric next. His face is striking, and not in a good way. You simply don't forget a face with as many piercings as Eric's. They are all over his face, so much that his cheeks are the only part of his face without any piercings. Not only that, but his hair in long and greasy. I wonder if he ever washes it. Probably not.

Despite being the youngest leader, he acts as if he presides over the world. He rules with sadism, and violence. I heard he forced one of the initiates to hang over the chasm for five minutes, because she gave up in the middle of a fight. Well she showed him by not falling off. Most of us hate Eric, but we never voice it out loud, knowing how violent he is.

He transferred from erudite, and part of me thinks he never really left his old faction. I know he is very smart, but like every good villain, he uses it for bad, instead of good. He hits people, until he finds their weak spot, and hits it over and over again (figuratively, and physically). This brings me to another subject, He hates Four, more than other people. I know some people dislike Four, but Eric flat out despises him. Maybe because Four was once abnegation, and Eric was erudite, but mostly because Four ranked higher than him, in every stage. He was the only person who could beat Eric in the fights and the simulations (though I suspect it is because he is divergent). That kind of jealousy, leads to terrible things, as shown when one of the initiates was stabbed, because he was ranked number one, and he was cut out of initiation. Not only that, but Max is constantly offering Four Eric's job, because Max had originally asked if Four would be a leader, but Four turned him down, luckily for Eric. I wonder sometime in the future, someone will crack, and stab Eric. I wouldn't be surprised.

**A/N: so that was Eric. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. I want to know how to make my writing better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so thanks for not giving up hope, and getting this far. I really appreciate it. Here is how Freddie feels About Tris. I'm not sure what to do about some of the other characters. If you have any ideas, it would help, a lot. **

Tris catches my eye next. I don't know all that much about most of the initiates, seeing as they've been here for about two weeks. I know that she was the first jumper, quite odd for a stiff. Not only was she abnegation, but she also probably 5"0, and has the body of a 13 year old. How she managed a #6 rank for stage two amazes me. She is obviously very determined. I can see it in her eyes. Sometimes being small and underestimated can make you more willing to fight for what you want. All I can say is that she must be very tough, like calculus.

As far as I've heard, she's been doing really well with the simulations. I guess even though she may not excel physically, she probably does mentally. Or she's just divergent like me, and possibly Four. I heard that she stood up for Al, when Eric was PMSing or something, and had told Al to stand in front of the target, while Four threw knives at his head. She volunteered to take his place. If I'm right about him having a thing for her, then it must have been absolute torcher for him. It also probably fueled Al's crush on her too. If I had to guess which guy Tris would go for, it would be Four, besides; Al was almost at the bottom for stage one, and he's not doing very well in stage two.

I feel like Tris will get ranked very highly at the end of stage three, I can just see it in the way she is so determined, the only problem is that she doesn't fit in. She doesn't like to listen to the leaders, which could get her into trouble one day.

**Thanks for reading, please review, and I am fully open to criticism. **


End file.
